masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Himekawa Hayuru
Himekawa Hayuru '''(姫川 ハユル) is one of the main heroines of the Masō Gakuen HxH light novel, manga, and anime. Hayuru is the ace of Japan and an esteemed member of the Amaterasu. Being both a member of Ataraxia's Morals Committee and an extremely strict woman to boot, Hayuru was the most against doing Heart Hybrid with Hida Kizuna at first. However, her views change over time as she grows closer to Kizuna and starts to realize how much doing Climax Hybrid really helps and even finds that being very pleasurable. Appearance Hayuru is a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes and blue eyes. She has long black hair which is decorated with red ribbons, that keep her hairstyle into twin-tails. She has a slender figure yet Hayuru does have well-developed breasts. She wears the usual academic uniform. In privacy, she sometimes wears a headdress with cat ears. Since she started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, her body has become more erotic. Her Neros looks like device that gives the image of a sharp bladed tool. An armament that looks similar to a Japanese katana is fixed at the waist while eight long and slender mechanical parts float on her back. In other words, she looks somewhat like a samurai from Edo period, which is reflected by her personality. Personality As a member of morals committee, Hayuru has a very harsh and strict personality towards anything she deem shameless and perverted. She is very impatient and can get angered easily, usually being the first to resort to violence. Hayuru holds herself in a very high position as a member of the morals committee. Most of the time, Hayuru can be extremely self-righteous on what she believes is right and won't back down on it. Commonly, she has always been the most against the idea of Heart Hybrid because it meant doing sexual acts, even through it was for the sake maintaining their heart count and doing their duties. Having come to understand the feelings of wanting to connect with the person you love from her relationship with Kizuna, Hayuru started mellowing out when it came to others doing sexual acts, now only giving them a warning to think about the time and place where they do them. However, she is very submissive to Kizuna when they are all alone doing Hybrid and becomes lewd which is quite unfitting for a member of morals committee, finding herself wanting to do more lewd things with Kizuna. Hayuru has an M personality, getting more excited from she's doing shameless things. She has also shown to enjoy cosplaying as cat when she can. Hayuru has admitted that she preference when lewd things are done with her ass, something her teammates know about. She also feels a form of pride about being Kizuna "pet" when it's just the two of them, even having a rivalry with Yurishia on the topic, who takes pride in being Kizuna "sex slave". After her first time doing Heart Hybrid with Kizuna, Hayuru developed a Tsundere attitude towards him. Despite understanding how good doing Heart Hybrid actually was and useful it really, she still thought it was shameless and immoral. Although her dislike for Kizuna and Heart Hybrid slowly fades away as she fall in love him, she still can't help but complain about the subject nevertheless. Over time, she stop complaining about doing lewd acts with Kizuna and look forward to doing them with him, even getting excited by her own thoughts. Hayuru also has a jealous side to her, which tends to get the best of her. Such as having thoughts and taking actions that embarrasses her, like wonder why Kizuna was caressing a model of her body when he could just caress the real her. Ironically, it during these moments of jealously that Hayuru is at her most honest about what she wants. Nevertheless, Hayuru is still a kind and supporting friend despite her strictness. Even through she loves Kizuna, she also supported Aine's feelings for Kizuna. She was even against Aine staying in Valtantis because she knew that her friend loved Kizuna, despite Aine thinking it would've been fined if Hayuru was with him. She also takes the role of a mother like character for Sylvia and has become very bothered by the younger girls willingness when it comes to doing Hybrid with Kizuna. History Background During her career as Japan's Ace HHG warrior, Hayuru was a very popular celebrity. She did many interviews, attended parties, which results in her being negligent in her training. During the Second World Collision, her job was to escort evacuees aboard the Megafloats. She saw a young child with a teddy bear that was crying because of fear, so she flew down and talked to her to console her and assure her that nothing terrible would happen because she was there to protect them. That was when a Tri-Head Magitech Weapon attacked them, and Hayuru could not do a thing because it was too powerful for her to handle. Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills * '''General Discipline Manager: '''As a leader of discipline commission, Hayuru has demonstrated that she's greatly reliable in handling difficult situations in both school activities like keeping order over students (especially man) and their safely. * '''Master Swordsmanship: Hayuru wields her katana with the proficiency of an experienced samurai, which allows her to fight her way through multiple Brigands alone. However, she is still inferior to Gravel or Hyakurath. Nonetheless, Hayuru is one of the best swordsman on Earth (Lemuria), capable of beating Christelle Balladur, the captain of Valkyrie. * Immense Stamina: Thanks to her years of daily strict training, Hayuru has a lot of stamina and continue being active for long periods of time. She can do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna for a least three hours without stopping and still have the strength to fight afterward without any difficulty. Heart Hybrid Gear ⚠ To discern the "first" version from the reinstalled one, I'll respectively name them « HxH - Gear » and « HxH - Magical Armor » ⚠ HxH - Gear « Neros » Hayuru is good at medium-range attacks. Because she can control her 4 blades with her mind her attacks are extremely accurate and deadly at almost any range. The swords obey Hayuru’s will and soar freely without restriction on the air. It boasts peerless combat strength in middle-range battle, many numbers of magic weapons have been slaughtered by these blades. * Immense Speed: Hayuru is known to be one of the fastest students in Ataraxia alongside Yurishia *'Sword :' Her Katana has mechanical details that are similar to her Heart Hybrid Gear. It severs not by physical touch, but by moving the particles that are generated by part of the blade in high speed, the thing this blade touches becomes instantly severed. *'Blades :' Hayuru can control her 4 swords with her mind, which makes her attack extremely precise. This technique can easily destroy a Brigand. She also has been seen shouting "Pierce !" to order the blades to all attack and pierces their foes at once. **'Telekinesis': Hayuru is able to control her 4 blades with extreme precision through telekinesis. *'Corruption Armament « Gladius » :' Gladius is a double bladed sword, almost 2 meters long. It is stated that it can cut almost everything by cutting its existence. The blade of Gladius severs the relationship of everything of this world. Due to that, there was nothing that couldn’t be cut. No matter how hard the material is, it severs the connection of the material, bisecting it into two. HxH - Magical Armor « Neros » After its reinstallation, Neros's appearance greatly changed. The armor's size improved while maintaining and even sharpening its shape. While the part above her knees and elbows were gradually covered with its armor, big mechanical arms and legs were used as gauntlets and boots. The overall armor now looks closer to the Deus Ex Machina's armor than its previous form did. After Harem Hybrid, Neros returned to it original size. *'Enhanced' Physical : Neros's specs greatly improved as well, its overall speed reached a point where she was able to close a certain distance in an instant. It has allowed Hayuru to even fight a machine god on near equal terms. *'Sword :' Sword's size changed to match Neros's new size, and its power dramatically increased, allowing her to bisect a ten-story building with a quick slash. *'Blades :' The four Blades also greatly improved, now reaching a length nearing 2 meters, they also use powerful thrusters and have magic power flowing on them, greatly increasing both their strength and speed. *'Corruption Armament « Gladius » :' While Gladius didn't improve much at first, it was noted that its size now matched Neros's. However, after performing Kischarge Hybrid with Kizuna, Gladius became a tri-bladed sword, capable of even bisecting a "godly" phenomenon. After doing Ecstasy Hybrid, Gladius cutting abilities increases to the point where Hayuru can completely annihilate a nuclear facility and even all the nuclear fuel. Trivia *Her measurements are: B81-W53-H85 *When Hayuru does Hybrid with Kizuna, she usually cosplay's in cat theme outfits. *In volume 13, Hayuru lost her virginity to Kizuna sometimes after returning to Ataraxia. *When doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, she usually wants to do it in both of her holes, but prefers it in her ass the most. Her teammates have teased her on this, even half seriously telling her she can't get pregnant from her ass. *Hayuru is the only confirmed girl who had anal sex in the series, which has become her special way of doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna. Name Origin Her surname, Himekawa (姫川 ハユル), means "Princess of Rivers", reflecting her purity and elegance. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Lemuria Category:Ros-Series User Category:Amaterasu